


Through The Eyes Of Man

by NeonKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer Lives, Canon-Typical Violence, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Existential Crisis, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Michael (Supernatural), Help, How Do I Tag, Human Michael (Supernatural), Loss of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), M/M, Michael-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Protective Michael, Rating May Change, Redemption, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonKnight/pseuds/NeonKnight
Summary: Released from the cage without his grace, Michael is sent to Castiel and the Winchesters to learn to love humanity as God loves them.





	Through The Eyes Of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am relatively new to writing Supernatural. This idea has been brewing in my head for months and I had to get it out.
> 
> This is my first time writing this pairing, and I hope you like it!
> 
> This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.

Michael's head was clearer than it had been in centuries. The insanity brought on by the cage had been lifted, and with that clarity, he took in his surroundings.    
  
This wasn't the cage.   
  
A large, looming forest went on as far as Michael's weakened eyes could see. He tried to reach out with his grace, to learn exactly where he was and how to get back to the Host, but nothing happened. He couldn't feel his grace. Was he truly fallen now? Was he doomed to live out the rest of his existence as a mere human? Was he cursed to never feel Heaven's cold light again, instead being tossed back into the pit after his human life was over?   
  
Unfamiliar panic set in, rising through his belly and tightening in his throat. This wasn't happening. This was an elaborate trick brought on by Lucifer's cage. It had to be. The cage itself could torture just as well as Lucifer could.   
  
“Dearest Michael. It has been far too long,” came a soft feminine voice. He turned to face the human in question. She hadn't been there a moment ago.   
  
A beautiful young woman of African descent stood a few feet away. Her feet were bare, and her clothing was a bit light for the bitterly cold late autumn winds. Her expression was incredibly sad. A bone deep sorrow that made her look  _ eons _ older than her appearance made her out to be.   
  
Annoyed again with the inability to use his grace, he wondered just which one of his brothers was standing before him. It was not Lucifer. Of that he was certain. Raphael, perhaps? No. That was impossible. Both he and Lucifer had felt it when their dear brother was killed. Gabriel was also dead, so that left him out as well. Perhaps this was a loyalist seraph acting on their own?    
  
Michael sighed, looking down at his very human hands. His brow furrowed in confusion. These hands were not Adam's hands. These arms covered in tattoos were not Adam's arms. Long golden brown hair whipped in his vision as another gust of wind hit. What sort of vessel was this? This certainly wasn't one of the Winchester bloodline. How was this possible?   
  
“You must have many questions. Ask. I will answer.” The angel snapped Michael out of his reverie.   
  
“... Who are you? Why can't I feel my grace?” The sound of this vessel's voice was disorienting. A low baritone that reminded him a little of Dean Winchester, but smoother.   
  
The angel's lips tilted into a small, sad smile. “I am sorry for that, Michael. I have bound your grace for your own good. It will return to you in time, but only if you finally learn the lesson I have been trying to teach you since the first humans walked the Earth.”   
  
_ Lesson... _ “Father?” Michael's voice sounded so small and lost. Was this truly God? After all this time, He has returned?   
  
The feeling of God's light bursting through his very being was rapturous. He ached to stretch his wings and sing His praises until he was no longer capable. He felt  _ complete _ . Father had returned!   
  
Euphoria quickly turned to confusion and sorrow. Why has He returned now? Why did God abandon His children? Just where had He been all this time?   
  
“Yes, my son.” God's vessel grinned. Pure, unbridled joy shone in His eyes at Michael's revelation.   
  
“May I speak freely, Father?”   
  
“Of course. Tell me whatever is on your mind.”   
  
Michael took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. The need for oxygen was a sensation he still needed time to adjust to. His new, untamed emotions were overwhelming. “... Why did you leave us? Why did you make me human? What purpose will I serve without Heaven?”   
  
God's smile faltered a little. "I have made many mistakes, son. I couldn't stand facing all of you after Lucifer's fall. It wasn't entirely his fault that he rebelled. The Mark changed him in ways I could have never foreseen. I guess you could say that I am a coward."   
  
"Father-"   
  
God raised a hand to silence Michael. "It is true. I was young and vengeful. Lucifer's punishment far outweighed his crime, and the apocalypse was a mistake. It should have never happened. As for my return, I want to put some things right. Make amends to my children."   
  
Michael turned the words over in his head. "... Does this mean that you will be returning to Heaven?"   
  
God closed the distance between them, lifting the delicate hand of His vessel to cup Michael's cheek. Michael leaned into it, grasping onto any scrap of Father's love he could receive. "No, Michael. I will not be returning. Not yet, anyway. There are things that I must do."   
  
"I don't understand. What things? Does it have to do with my grace?" Wetness blurred God's image. The moisture flooded down his face when he tried to blink it away.   
  
"Oh, Michael. Please don't cry. Everything will be alright. I promise."    
  
Michael sank to his knees in front of God. The emotions overtook him. Sobs ripped through his body, making it harder to breathe. He didn't understand what was happening. He had seen many humans over millennia cry, but actually experiencing it was unbearable. How were they all able to deal with this?    
  
He struggled for what felt like hours attempting to pull himself back together. Father stood before him silently, running slender fingers through his wind tangled hair to soothe. Michael hated emotion with every fiber of his being. He despised that he went from the third most powerful creature in existence to this... blubbering mess.   
  
"Michael." Father said gently after Michael's breathing slowed to a regular rhythm. "Son, please look at me."   
  
Michael slowly did as he was asked. He lifted sore eyes to God's face, waiting patiently for His next words.   
  
"I know that you are hurt and confused right now, but I promise you that you will understand in time. Your new purpose is to learn to love humanity as I love them, and the only way that I believe that you can do this is to live among them for a time. Worry not, for I will send you to Castiel. He will guide you on this journey. You can learn a lot from him."   
  
Michael knew that any argument was futile. This was his fate now. "I will do as you command, Father."   
  
"I am glad. Hopefully you will thank me for this one day after your grace is unbound. Come, let us go to Castiel. He must be made aware of his new assignment."   
  
Castiel’s all too human look of shock as Michael and their Father appeared before him made the former archangel hold back a sigh. The Winchester brothers have heavily influenced his younger brother in ways that Michael couldn't even fathom. The young angel was alone, sitting quietly on a couch staring at a television screen before he had noticed them. The Winchesters must have been out. The three celestial beings were the only ones in the shoddy motel room that the hunters tended to frequent. Castiel jolted from his seat at their entrance.

 

“Hello, Castiel.” Father greeted the seraph warmly. He stepped forward, arms outstretched as if He were going to embrace Castiel.

 

The young seraph drew his angel blade and dropped into a defensive stance. Bright blue eyes narrowed, and his lips curled into a snarl. “Who are you? What do you want?” His raspy voice bordered on feral in its aggression. 

 

Father tsked lightly at Castiel's behavior. “Now, Castiel, is that any way to greet your father? I know it's been a very long time, but drawing a blade is a bit much, don't you think?”

 

The angel blade dropped to the floor with a loud clang. “Greet your… Father?”

 

Michael remained silent during the exchange between Father and the bewildered angel. Castiel didn't even seem to notice the other presence in the room anymore. It did not bother him, however, for it was hard to take notice of anything else when standing before God and all His glory.

 

Castiel surged forward, launching himself into Father's arms. God's tiny vessel holding all six feet of broken seraph up would have looked impossible to an outsider. Castiel let out a strangled noise and buried his face into Father's neck. The absolute elation on His face nearly brought Michael to tears for the second time that day. Their creator ran His hand slowly up and down the angel's back, looking like a human mother calming her infant.

 

God steered Castiel towards the couch, slowly easing him down while murmuring things too softly for Michael's human ears to hear. He gestured for Michael to join Castiel. The former archangel stiffly sat on the other end of the small couch, trying to leave as much space between himself and his brother as possible. He angled himself towards Castiel and met confused blue eyes.

 

Before Castiel could ask, Father cleared up the confusion. “Castiel, this is Michael. I have released him from the cage. His grace is bound for the time being, and I entrust him to your care. I created a new vessel for him. When his grace is unbound, this vessel will be able to house him permanently.”

 

“It is good to see you, brother.” Michael added. He truly missed the little seraph.

 

“You as well, Michael.” Castiel turned his gaze to God. “So, he is human now? I am to watch over him? I thought my assignment was Dean Winchester.”   
  


“Your assignment hasn't changed. You are still Dean Winchester's guardian. However, Michael will be joining you for an undetermined amount of time. Perhaps the Winchesters can assist you with this. They are human and will be able to teach him about human needs more efficiently.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yes, Father. If I may, does this mean that you will return to heaven to rule? Naomi is currently running things in the host.”

 

After being asked for the second time that day, and most likely not the last, Father let out a small sigh. “No. I am not returning to rule. I will go and restore order, but afterwards there are other matters I must attend to. In my absence, Gabriel and Raphael will share the responsibility of ruling.”

 

Michael's eyes widened in shock. He gripped his knees in an effort to center himself. “Gabriel and Raphael are alive?”

 

God turned to address Michael. “I have resurrected both Gabriel and Raphael. I spent a millennia with both of them in one of my pocket dimensions. They understand what they must do. Lucifer has also been released from the cage. He will be spending more time with me in my travels. There is a lot I must make amends for. Especially with my Lightbringer.” Father's face expressed all the pain and sorrow that He felt for Lucifer.

 

Michael wasn't surprised to hear that Lucifer was also released. He was… glad that the Morning Star, his most beloved brother, was also being given a second chance. He would give  _ anything _ to turn back time and prevent his fall. Michael wanted the old Lucifer back. The brother that he was closest to of all, the one that he loved most next to Father. Perhaps this was the step that would bring Lucifer back to his old self.

 

Once he got over the initial shock of his younger brothers returning from the dead, the thought of Gabriel ruling heaven was an amusing one. Poor Raphael would probably be driven insane by his antics sooner rather than later.

 

Apparently Castiel had a similar idea, because the seraph's eyes twinkled with mirth. Gabriel had adored little Castiel. The Messenger had taken him and another angel named Balthazar under his wing when the younger two were merely fledglings. Michael almost  _ missed  _ the pranks the three of them would pull. Lucifer was the Mastermind behind some of the stunts since he taught Gabriel everything he knew. Especially when the jokes were geared towards Michael specifically. His heart ached for simpler times.

 

It was amazing how humanity could make Michael so  _ sentimental. _

 

God pulled Michael into a gentle embrace, breaking him from his reverie. He melted into it. Slowly, he allowed his vessel's arms to circle around His small frame, clutching his Father in hopes that He would never let go again. “I believe in you, son.” Father said in Michael's ear. He released Michael and stepped back to the center of the room. “I must go now. We will meet again soon.”

 

“Father, wait!” Castiel called. It was too late. Father had already disappeared.

 

The two estranged brothers sat in awkward silence after God had departed. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, so the quiet dragged on. Castiel reached for the remote on the coffee table and pressed down on it to adjust the volume of the television. Michael was unsure of exactly what they were currently watching, but it appeared to be informative. 

 

“Dean complains about watching the news.” Castiel said after a few minutes. “It bores him if it isn't case related.”

 

“Is that where they are now? Hunting something?”

 

“Yes, actually. They're investigating a haunting. Dean made it clear that this would be a simple hunt, and they would call me if things 'went south.’” He emphasized the words with air quotations.

 

Michael hummed in reply. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in conversation with his younger brother, but the events of the day were all coming crashing down on him all at once. He needed a moment to think. What was he going to do now? He was all but useless in this state.

 

Castiel clapped his hand on his older brother's shoulder. “I understand that you're lost, Michael. I will do all that I can to help you with this. We're family. Family helps each other when they need it.”

 

Michael let his hand come to rest on top of Castiel's. He squeezed it gently before letting go. “Thank you, Castiel.”

 

Michael's stomach made a strange noise and the younger angel huffed a laugh. “Sounds like you're hungry. I will order you a pizza. Most humans seem to like it so maybe you will too.” He pulled a small phone out of his trench coat pocket.

 

So what he was experiencing was hunger. How annoying. Michael was certain that he wasn't going to enjoy his humanity one bit.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
